C'est que de l'amour
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Robin x Chopper pour une nouvelle version de la belle et la bête ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Pas un défit mais un petit bonus de rentrée à John l'amoureux.


**C'est que de l'amour.**

Robin travaillait sur une traduction dans son bureau, il s'agissait d'un récit mythologique parlant d'une espèce hybride entre l'homme et l'animal. Des textes comme celui-là il y en avait plein Grand Line, ce qui avait retenu son attention c'était que le résultat ne provenait pas d'une intervention divine mais d'un croisement des espèces. En fait, c'était un texte mythologique qui ne suivait pas les codes de la mythologie, elle devait donc le traduire pour en analyser toutes les subtilités.

Quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte, elle porta un regard au pendule au mur : 22h 30. A cette heure ça devait être Nami qui venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit, à part elle il n'y avait que Sanji qui venait de temps en temps dans sa chambre. Elle posa les yeux sur le thermos de café que lui avait apporté le cuisinier deux heures plus tôt, il ne venait que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien et jamais passé vingt heures. On tapa de nouveau deux coups secs.

\- C'est ouvert.

La porte pivota légèrement sur ses gonds et le bruit singulier des sabots de Chopper se fit entendre. Robin fut surprise de le voir venir de lui-même. Sauf erreur de sa part c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, d'habitude il la fuyait. Robin n'en disait rien, mais elle avait compris qu'elle le terrifiait ou quelque chose du genre, pourtant elle aimait beaucoup Chopper et elle aurait voulu pouvoir caresser sa fourrure comme n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage. Enfin ce n'était pas le problème, s'il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à sa chambre c'est que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Chopper tressauta puis leva les yeux vers elle, il la fixa un instant puis balaya la pièce du regard. Robin se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, pour une fois qu'elle avait une chance d'approcher cet adorable petit renne, il fallait que ce soit dans sa période d'étude de la décomposition des chaires sous vide. L'étagère à côté de la porte était remplis de bocaux hermétiquement fermés dans lesquels se décomposaient de petits animaux dans des conditions différentes, elle notait ses observations afin de pouvoir déterminer la période de la mort de certains corps qu'elle croisait lors d'exploration. Elle entendit un faible « excuse-moi » et la porte se referma.

Robin, déçue, se tourna vers son bureau en se demandant à quel point la fourrure de Chopper pouvait être « toute douce ». Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire comme Nami et jeter à son cou, ou l'inviter à prendre un bain. L'historienne prit un temps de réflexion. Il gèlera plutôt en enfer, oui ! Bien qu'elle soit une femme, il y avait des choses bien trop embarrassantes à faire en tant qu'humain. Et après avoir vu ces animaux en décomposition il s'enfuirait sans doute en courant si elle lui demandait simplement de passer la main dans sa fourrure, pour voir.

\- Robin, interpella une petite voix proche du sol.

Il n'avait pas quitté la pièce ? Peut-être qu'elle avait une chance finalement, après tout il était venu de lui-même.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Chopper ?

Il tressauta et se tassa en baissant la tête, elle le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Ça va… Tu sais Robin…

Il était gêné mais lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle ses yeux pétillaient et il était cent fois plus mignon que d'habitude. Robin sentit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour passer la main dans sa fourrure. Elle se leva et s'agenouilla face à lui, mais même ainsi elle le dépassait encore d'une tête.

Chopper baissa les yeux en tapant ses sabots l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je suis un renne… j'ai des bois, des sabots, une fourrure aussi ! Et un nez bleu…

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pas certaine de voir où il venait en venir.

\- Mais je suis un humain aussi, un homme, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête. Et j'veux veiller sur toi.

\- Chopper ?

La détermination qu'il avait dans les yeux était presque effrayante.

\- Dis Robin… Je me demande si un renne en serait capable. On en a jamais parlé mais à Enies Lobbies je voulais te défendre moi-même, te libérer moi-même, même si ça devait faire de moi un monstre, alors... désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Parce que ce jour-là je vous aie tous mit en danger, mais surtout je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider.

Elle lui sourit doucement en se penchant en avant.

\- Tu es venu, tu t'es battus et tu m'as soigné aussi, ta présence n'était pas vaine, Chopper.

\- Mais je suis tellement moins cool que Sanji. Il est fort, il a peur de rien et c'est totalement un humain aussi.

\- Sanji ?

*Le nom du cuisinier dans cette discussion était aussi déplacé que de la mayonnaise sur un parfait au chocolat.

\- Oui, Sanji, assura le renne. Il est plein d'assurance, il sait toujours quoi faire ou quoi dire pour te faire plaisir. Moi je n'sais pas comment on fait pour être gentil avec la fille qu'on aime…

Son regard s'humidifia et il enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Tu es calme, jamais tu ne te fâche et puis t'es tellement belle. (Il déglutit et baissa la voix) Avec tes grands yeux bleus et ta peau si pale, tu me rappelle l'hiver.

Robin glissa la main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Robin, je t'aime.

Elle le regarda d'abord dans les yeux puis porta son regard à sa bouche avant de se pencher sur lui. Chopper eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Non, Robin. Même si je t'aime il y a trop de différence entre nos espèces pour s'embrasser !

Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de tomber sur le dos.

\- Tu as bue ? Observa l'historienne en se redressant.

\- Hum ? Juste de la « boisson du courage », répondit-il. J'ai demandé à Zorro comment il faisait pour jamais avoir peur et il m'en a donné. Ça a marché puisque je suis venue te dire mes sentiments en face alors que d'habitude je n'trouve pas les mots pour te parler.

Elle opina doucement.

\- Chopper relève toi et viens jusqu'à moi. Je te donnerais toute une boîte de caramel.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux Robin … hum ? C'est… c'est bizarre… C'est bizarre, mon corps… ne bouge pas comme je veux.

\- A l'instant tu n'es pas tomber en arrière, tu as perdu l'équilibre. C'est l'un des effets de l'ivresse sur les petits mammifères. Cela s'accompagne également d'une perte des réflexes et de sensations de douleurs.

Chopper ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Robin.

\- Il m'a donné de l'alcool ?! Ça avait pourtant l'air d'un jus de fruit normal !

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura entre ses bras, Robin avait envie de deux choses : frapper Zorro et réconforter Chopper, son pouvoir lui permit de réaliser la première. Elle ferma les yeux et localisa Zorro dans la vigie, il faisait quelques pompes avec des poids en fonte sur le dos, elle fit apparaître un bras dans le plancher qu'il regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Elle lui fit signe de s'avancer de l'index et lui donna une violente paire de claque lorsqu'il fut assez près. Son expression la consola un peu et la disposa à s'occuper du médecin. Elle lui posa doucement une main dans le dos, sa fourrure était vraiment douche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Chopper se redressa et repoussa sa main.

\- C'est pire que ça, tu n'me prends pas au sérieux ! Je t'aime. J'ai enfin trouvé la force de venir te le dire et tu me traite… tu me traite comme un gamin qui ne sais pas de quoi il parle ou un ivrogne trop bavard… Je n'sais même pas laquelle des deux images je préfère.

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues mais il semblait plus déçu que triste, Robin n'était pas indifférente, seulement elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors elle le regardait fixement sans rien dire. Chopper lassé prit tant bien que mal appuis sur la porte et se leva.

\- J'ai compris, je suis la… la mascotte de l'équipage. T'es devenu célèbre parce qu'à huit ans t'as eu l'une des primes les plus importantes enregistré, et moi j'suis l'animal de compagnie aux 50 β, la prime la plus basse de tous les temps ! T'as une idée de ce qu'on peut s'acheter avec 50 β ?

Robin posa les mains sur ses genoux en fronçant les sourcils d'un air embarrasser, elle laissa son regard aller et venir.

\- Hem… des sucettes à l'arôme artificiel, mais pas beaucoup et de très petites. Proposa-t-elle en levant un index.

\- Tu essais de me briser le cœur ou quoi ? Bon, j'en ai assez, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Demain on reprendra la parade habituelle, moi qui t'observe t'épanouir avec Sanji et toi qui… fait attention pour ne pas me marcher dessus dans le couloir.

\- Attend Chopper.

\- Tu ne t'es pas assez moquer de moi ?

Il tressauta en remarquant à quel point elle rougissait en fuyant son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. C'est juste… Que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait une déclaration pareille.

Chopper tressauta, il avait l'impression d'avoir brutalement dessoûler.

\- C'est une ruse pour que je ne sois plus triste ? Une femme aussi belle que toi a forcément eut un ou deux petits amis.

Elle avait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle aurait voulu disparaître.

\- Disons pour faire simple qu'être rechercher par le gouvernement mondial rend méfiant et fait un assez mauvais argument de drague.

\- Alors… Je suis le premier ? Je suis ton premier ?

\- Ne le dis pas comme ça ! Imbécile !

Chopper s'assit sur le plancher, le dos contre la porte, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

\- Être un imbécile me va, tant que je peux le répéter encore et encore. Je t'aime Robin. Sanji te dis tous les jours ces mêmes mots mais les miens te touchent, alors je suis le plus heureux des… des rennes avec un nez bleu ayant mangé de l'ito-ito no mi. [son fruit du démon]

Robin s'avança doucement et lui enfonça son chapeau sur la tête.

\- « Chopper » aurait suffi je pense. Et ne te fie pas à cette réaction, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué.

\- Alors je veux que tu ne t'y habitue jamais, c'est la seule chose que je te demande : acceptes-tu de me laisser t'aimer, Robin ?

Elle lui ôta doucement son chapeau afin de lui donner sa réponse mais il s'était déjà assoupit.

oOoOo

Je n'étais pas ivre lorsque j'ai écrit ma fic et je suis assez satisfaite de moi, deux personnes de science pour un amour aussi pure que platonique, parce que bon quand même je ne suis pas zoophile.

* Clin d'œil à l'anime Gintama dans lequel le personnage Hijikata Toshiro met de la mayonnaise sur absolument tout ce qu'il mange. Y comprit sur le parfait au chocolat de Gintoki (personnage principal) qui n'a droit qu'à un seul truc sucré par semaine.


End file.
